


The Contract

by Katara93



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/pseuds/Katara93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a vampire and Hux has amazing blood. They enter into a contract which ensures that Kylo will only drink from Hux and in return he will care for him, but this has unintended consequences. With high school and 80s shenanigans. <br/>This an rp I (the-general-hux.tumblr.com) am doing with guy-manuels-baguette.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was irritable. It had been far too long since he had fed, and with all of the idiots around him, he could easily seduce one into the woods and sate himself, but that was completely out of the question. Thanks to last week's rendezvous with the group of sorority girls that are now 'missing', he couldn't risk the police taking supervision of the high school as well. He sighed and lit a cigarette, as he got off of his Honda Magna and headed toward the school clad in his usual black jeans, boots, a white t shirt and leather jacket. A small feather earring hung in his left ear and black sunglasses covered his eyes, despite the total cloud coverage. He saw his other friends clad in a similar get up smoking their cigarettes by the back entrance. Kylo stubbed his out and gestured for the rest of his gang to follow as he made his way into the building, and inevitably passing the locker owned by the ginger that always seemed to have a stick up his ass. "Morning pretty boy! See you in class." Kylo's entourage chuckled and smirked as they passed the shorter male, before inevitably splitting up to go to their separate home rooms.

Hux got out of his AMG Hammer, making sure to park it as far away from everyone else as possible. High school drivers were notoriously awful, and he didn't want anyone to hit his car. He was wearing tan slacks and a light blue polo today. He was at his locker when he saw Kylo and his stupid gang of idiots approaching his locker and braced himself for the inevitable verbal barrage. "Fuck off," he said calmly, flipping them the bird without turning. He grabbed his book and followed Kylo into in their homeroom, sitting in the front like he always did.

The class was typical. The roll was called, the lecture was boring, Kylo gave a correct answer when the teacher tried to catch him off guard. He had been through high school, what? Seven? Eight times? He yawned and rested on the desk as he did his best to not thinking about feeding every five seconds, only perking up when the projector finally went out and the overhead lights came back on. "Now class! Before I dismiss you," The teacher began handing out a directions page. "Our midterm project is coming up and I have been generous enough to let you pair up!" The class began to murmur and make eye contact with their friends that they wanted to work with but it was cut short. "Ah, however, I have picked out your partners for you." An immediate collective groan came from the class. "Quiet! You can come up and see the list of pairs once the bell rings and be happy I let you work together at all. Now for the homework assignment, in the back of chapter seven, you will see where we discussed…" Kylo sighed and tuned out the teacher for the rest of the class until the bell rung. He pushed through the crowd to look at the list and quickly found his name. Next to it was... He looked up to find the red head and held what he knew was a shit eating grin on his face. "Well, well, pretty boy. Looks like we're partners in crime."

Hux scribbled notes as the teacher talked. He preferred to work on his own so he wasn't as excited as the rest of the class when the teacher said they could work in pairs, but he supposed he could pair with Mitaka, he was smart and wouldn't make Hux do all the work. He groaned with the rest of the class, however, when he heard the teacher had paired them. He frowned when Kylo smiled at him, pushing forward to see the list himself. His heart sank. Great. He was paired with the person he hated the most in the school. "I have a name, you know, and if we're going to be partners you might as well call me by it." He took a deep breath to prepare himself for dealing with this idiot. "We should probably exchange numbers so we can call each other about when we want to meet."

Kylo ignored him when he mentioned that he had a name and widened his grin at the mention of exchanging numbers. “You know; you didn't have to convince the teacher to pair us up just to ask for my number. All you had to do was ask. I couldn't reject that pretty face even if I wanted to, you know."

Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo. "As if I would ever stoop so low." He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled his number on it, writing his name just above it as a reminder. He handed it to Kylo.

"Ah, don't be like that, Mister..." Kylo looked down to the paper and raised a brow. "Ar-mih-ta-gee? Ar-mih-tih-gey? Hux… I'm calling you Hux. I'm sorry, kid, but who the hell named you?"

Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo. "My father. And yes, I hate it. I prefer to go by my last name anyway. Now are you going to give me your number or not?"

Ren sighed as he ripped the blank lower half of the paper and wrote down his number, passing it to the ginger with a smirk. "So… I'll call you tonight and we can schedule our date?"

"Yes, you can call me tonight, but it is not a date, it is us working on a project," Hux said firmly, taking the piece of paper from Kylo.

"Whatever you say pretty boy. As he backed out of the classroom, he winked and pointed at Hux before regrouping with his gang that was already outside waiting for him. The rest of the day went by fairly slowly. Classes were dull, lunch was spent smoking behind the bleachers, and his last class was spent with his cousin, Rey who was just as boring as they sat in the back of the classroom. "Hey, you mind giving mom a heads up that I may or may not have company over sometime this week?" 

Rey furrowed her brows. "You? With company? It isn't one of those ghouls that are always glued to your hip is it? Or that weirdo that reads too much Anne Rice and feeds from that golden goblet..." 

Kylo rolled his eyes. "No. He's mortal and we have a project to work on." 

Now he had her attention. "A living person? In our home? Are you crazy?" 

He sighed and sunk into his chair. "Well wouldn't it be a bit odd if I just told him 'oh! No you can't ever come over because my family may or may not want to suck out all of your blood!'"

"You have a point, but why do I have to ask?" 

"Because mom always says yes to you!" 

"She does no-" Rey was cut off by the teacher who looked highly unimpressed. 

"Do you two have anything to contribute to the class?" 

Rey shook her head as Kylo simply returned the unimpressed glare. "Then as I was saying... Poe was considered to be..." 

Rey glared at her cousin, and he gave her a cheesy, but hopeful smile. "Fine! But you so owe me," she whispered right before the last bell rang.

Kylo stood up and stretched as Rey packed her bag. "You need a ride home kiddo?" 

"On that death bike? No thank you. Besides, I promised to help Finn with the play after class today."

"Suit yourself! See you at home." With that he left the class, and headed to his bike. He reached into his pockets to fetch his keys, and instead found the crumpled piece of paper printed with a certain ginger's number written in neat handwriting. He put it in his chest pocket that zipped, not wanting to lose it, and made his trip back home.

Hux rolled his eyes as he went to his next class. The rest of the day went the same as normal, he took notes in class and spent lunch with Phasma, Mitaka, and Thanisson. Thanisson was the baby of the group, the only freshman while the rest were seniors. They spent most of their time spreading mean rumors and judging people. After school, he walked to his car and drove home.

Should he call Hux? Would Hux call him? Why was he pacing around the phone? It was half past 6, so he figured dinner would be over buy now. Or maybe they were late eaters? Kylo cursed under his breath and picked up the phone before dialing the number and hoped he wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered, one that was definitely not Hux's.

"Ah, hello is uh… is Prett- I mean... Is Hux home?" He mentally face palmed and did his best to get himself together. This was just the lame ginger kid in his homeroom Science class, and this was just a project.

"Everyone in my household is called Hux, you'll have to be more specific," the voice on the other end replied blandly, though with more than a slight hint of derision.

Fuck. "Ah, sorry... I mean..." He looked closely at the first name printed on the paper. "I'm looking for… Ar… Armitage? Is... Is he home?"

"Yes, he is," the voice on the other end answered. "Armitage! Call for you!" the voice called.

"Hello?" Hux answered, sounding slightly breathless.

"Good evening pretty boy. What's the matter? I got you breathless already?"

"Fuck off, Kylo," Hux said. "Language!" his stepmother exclaimed, and he winced and walked up to his room. "I was breathless because when my father calls for me I had better run or I'll get beaten for it, all right?" To be honest, he was surprised Kylo had called first, and so soon. The project wasn't due for a while yet.

"Woah, wait, holy shit, you get beaten? He puts his hands on you? Hux, what the hell?" His smile was gone and he felt his stomach sink. He hoped this was a joke, even though this was far from funny.

"Don't act so confused by that, Kylo, it's normal. Besides, it's just for stuff I deserve, and it teaches me a lesson." He opened the door to his room and laid on the bed. "So did you want to schedule a meeting so we can start our project?"

It really wasn't his business, but something in his gut didn't feel right. Despite this, he let it go. "Ah... Yeah. If you want, we coul-" He was cut off by a familiar voice - Rey.   
"Off the phone Kylo! I need to call Uncle Luke! " 

"Woah, what? someone actually called Kylo?" A voice came from the background- Poe. 

"Yup his partner." Kylo could hear the echo's of "ooohs" in the background before Poe spoke up again. 

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend." 

Kylo was blushing furiously at this point. "He is NOT MY-" 

"Who has a boyfriend?" His mother's voice. Oh no. 

"Kylo apparently!" He was going to kill Poe. 

"What?!" He heard his mother rush around before she picked up on the line. "Ben Solo! How long has this been going on!?"

"Ma, no, you misunderstand he's not my-" He was cut off by Rey. 

"I didn't hear of it until today, Aunt O." 

"Rey, hang up the god damn phone!" 

"Don't you curse at your cousin! And we are going to have a long talk after this Mister Solo!"

And with that, his mother hung up, and he heard his cousin laughing before hearing her line click off as well. "Hux, I am so sorry. My family is just... ugh... I'm sorry."

Hux listened in amusement to the voices. "It's all right. They were quite entertaining." He chuckled. "So when did you want to meet?"

"Uhm, well I'm free on most evenings, so we can work around your schedule, really."

"Well I think we should get started as soon as possible," Hux said. "Did you want to meet tomorrow?"

"That works! Let's see tomorrow is… Friday? If you want, I can convince my mom and you could come over here. Gotta warn you though, my family may want to attack you. I don't have company over often."

"Yes, that sounds good," Hux said. He didn't like having company over at his house, his parents always interrogated them. And he didn't like talking in libraries, he felt like he was disturbing a sacred space. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Ren couldn't fight the grin he felt on his face. He hardly got anyone to come over, unless it was one of his 'cronies' as his mother called them. "So... it's a date?"

"No, it's not a date, how many times must I tell you that?" Hux asked, rolling his eyes.

Ren let out a chuckle, never ceasing to be amused with the reactions he managed to get out of Hux. "I'll see you tomorrow partner." He didn't wait for Hux to respond before hanging up, a small smile tugging on his lips before he heard a rather harsh "Benjamin Solo" echo through the house. "Ah... fuck…"

Hux was happier with ‘partner’, rather than ‘pretty boy’, and he hung up after Kylo did. He was not looking forward to working with Kylo, especially at his house, but he supposed he would have to.

After a long explanation of how he was still single and Rey was, indeed, being a little shit he dropped the big bomb on her. 

"You invited him, where? You invited a mortal to our home when none of us have fed?" 

Kylo rolled his eyes and did his best to reason with her. "It's not like we all don't deal with mortals on a regular basis while we haven't fed. It's not like he's going to just bleed everywhere and set everyone off, and it's not my fault one of Snoke's underlings fucked up and killed 3 college girls!" 

Leia sighed and shook her head. "Benjamin, this is our home. These are the only walls that protect and separate us from them!" 

"Oh come on mom, it's only for a few hours for a couple of days. As long as we act natural, he won't suspect anything and we can go on!" 

"Besides, Aunt O," Rey jumped in, "it gives you an excuse to make a proper dinner again! You're always looking at cookbooks and complaining about how you never get to cook or bake anymore, and we have to feed him something!" 

Leia sighed, defeated. "Fine, but Kylo, so help me if anything goes wrong, I'm not helping you when Snoke comes after you." 

With that, she got up, and Kylo gave a thankful smile to Rey. "I told you she always says yes to you." 

Rey snorted, and playfully shoved him before getting up. "Whatever. Just remember you owe me!" 

Kylo watcher her leave and his thoughts went back to Hux and what he had said earlier. He was beaten by his own father, and on top of that, he thought it was normal. He knew the ginger preferred other company, but maybe getting out of that house for a while would be good for him. He got up and headed toward his room and prepared for resting for the night, as he didn't really sleep, and for the first time in years, he was actually interested what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school went normally. At about 6:00, Hux walked over to Kylo's house, which was luckily within walking distance. He rang the doorbell and waited, his books and notepad in his arms.

The household was in complete havoc, or rather, Leia was in a havoc. Did everyone look okay? Was the house tidy enough? She all but flipped when the doorbell rang. Kylo had changed from his usual school wear to a pair of black cotton shorts and a Depeche mode t shirt. He could hear his mother cursing his attire under her breath, but ignored it as he greeted the ginger guest. "Hey there pretty boy! Welcome to the abode!" He stood to the side, giving him room to walk in.

"Fuck off, Kylo," Hux said, but with less vitriol. He walked inside, looking around the house with interest. It was smaller than his house, but it seemed warmer as well.

Kylo deadpanned when his family was all gathered and staring at him in the entrance of the kitchen. Leia was the first to speak up. "Oh! Hello! Welcome to our home! I hope you're hungry! I have made a lasagna and a cherry cobbler!" 

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Ma, I thought you said we were gonna have pizza." 

"Well you must have had your head in your ass because I said no such thing." 

Rey couldn't help but to laugh as she went into the kitchen as Ren matched his mother's unimpressed expression before turning back to his guest. "So uh, if you're hungry, we can go on and eat, or we can start and eat later. It's up to you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Solo," Hux said politely. He looked with interest at the house. It was smaller than his house, but it seemed very warm. "And yes, I actually am quite hungry, so if you wouldn't mind waiting until after we ate to start, Kylo, that would be great."

Ren quirked a brow as he led Hux through the house and into the kitchen. "Are you alw- Oh you can put your stuff on the counter for now- but um… Are you always this formal?"

Hux snorted. "No, of course not. Did the daily 'fuck offs' not clue you in to that? It's just my stepmother comes from a family with old money, and she's very big on manners." He nodded, setting his things on the counter. "So when I'm trying to make a good impression, I fall back on what she taught me."

"Aww, you want to make a good impression on lil ole me? I'm beyond flattered."

“Not on you, on your family you shit," Hux said, rolling his eyes. "Are they going to eat with us or not?"

Ren couldn't help but to chuckle and nod. "Yeah, we're eating in the dining room. Mom insists we use it whenever we have guests. It's this way." He led Hux out the kitchen and around the corner to a rather large dining area, where Rey and Leia were setting up the plates, glasses and silverware. A large, fragrant lasagna, a basket of bread, and a pitcher or water were already in the center of the table. 

Leia smiled as they entered the room. "Oh, go on and take a seat! We can eat now. Finn! Poe! Dinner!" 

Almost nothing was heard as they sped to the dining room until Poe spoke up. "All right, finally! Were you able to sneak one of those cows from that dairy farm? I don't know wha-" As soon as he saw Rey in the entrance of the dining room with wide eyes and her head shaking, he recalled they were having guests today. He cursed under his breath and did his best to play it off. "Oh, because, you know I could eat an entire cow! Ahaha…" Kylo face palmed and took his usual seat next to the head of the table, inviting Hux to sit next to him.

Hux followed him into the dining room, impressed by the way the food looked and smelled. He looked over at the man that had spoken, tilting his head slightly, but wrote it off as a love of beef. He sat next to Kylo.

After everyone was settled and the food was passed around, there was a silence and everyone's eyes were on Hux. Ren feigns to take a sip of water before Finn speaks up. "You guys actually make a handsome couple! How long have you two been together?" The little bit of water that made its way past Ren's lips were promptly spat into the glass. Rey couldn't help but to snort as she pushed her food around and Poe watched in amusement.

Hux felt slightly uncomfortable with the eyes on him, but he took a bite of the lasagna, choking on it at the man’s words. He took a quick drink of water. "We're... we're not dating. We're partners. For a school project."

Finn's eyes widened as he stuttered out an apology, glaring at Poe who purposely avoided his gaze. "So!" Leia cut in. "What's the project on?" 

Kylo shrugged. "I was actually hoping he-" he pointed his thumb toward Hux. -"would know."

"That's actually what I was hoping we could figure out tonight, Mrs. Solo," Hux said. "I have it narrowed down to a few topics that I think would be interesting." He took another bite of lasagna. "Also the food is amazing."

Oh yeah. Leia liked this one. Almost everyone that knew her knew her passing passion was cooking, but with being unable to eat, and having a family that can't eat, it was something she never gave herself the time to pursue, but complimenting her food when she did was a surefire way to her heart. She couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. "Why, thank you. If you wish, please take some home." 

Kylo had managed to cut his food down and spread it across his plate to make it look relatively empty and gave a fake sigh of content. "I have to agree. Dinner was great tonight ma." He turned to Hux and glanced to see where he was with his meal and sighed remembering that mortals took forever to eat.

"I think our chef would be insulted if I brought someone else's cooking home, especially someone's who rivaled his own. And it's not wise to insult those who cook for you." He noticed that everyone was done already, so he took a few more bites and set his knife and fork down.

Kylo looked to Hux with a raised brow. " Woah, wait. You have a chef? Like a paid chef that cooks for you?"

Hux nodded. He knew it wasn't common so he expected people to be surprised when he told them that. "Like I said, my stepmother is an heiress and my father is a lawyer."

This time Poe spoke up. "Then what are you doing in the public schools? They're shit and underfunded. Why not go into the Academy? You’d get a much better education there."

"My father says that I need to grow a backbone and not go to some 'sissy private school'," Hux said with a grimace, using air quotes. "My stepmother didn't really agree but she didn't care enough to argue."

Poe made a face and quietly repeated 'sissy private school' to himself before shaking his head and scooting back from the table. "Well, on that note, it was a pleasure to meet you, dinner was lovely, but Finn and I gotta get back to work!" 

Rey rolled her eyes as she got up to help clear the table. "You two are still working on that piece of junk?" 

"Hey now! Don't diss my work of art! It's finally coming together! Come on Finn." Finn shook his head and thanked Leia for dinner on his way out. 

Kylo sighed and pushed away from the table. "We should be getting to work too before it gets late." He glanced at the ginger. "You ready? My room is in the attic."

Hux nodded, standing as well. "Yes, if I get home too late I'll wake my parents." Which he had learned early on was a very bad thing.

"Then let's head on up. Thank you for dinner, mom and you know where we are." He led Hux out of the dining room and up the two flights of stairs it took to get to his bedroom. The walls were covered in band posters and glow in the dark stars, and to the surprise of many, was quite clean. His leather jacket hung over a chair that was pushed into a desk, his queen sized bed was made with grey bedding and sat right under the open window, and the walls were painted a dark blue. The only light source was the dimmed spider lamp that loomed over the bed. "Make yourself at home pretty boy, and let's get this started." He plopped down on his bed and reached for the cigarettes and ash tray that rested on his nightstand and lit one up, blowing the smoke out the window. He gestured the box toward Hux, offering him one.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Solo," Hux said, grabbing his things and following Kylo up to his bedroom and looking around as he did so. It wasn't too bad; it was very Kylo. He shook his head at the offer. "I don't smoke." He sat on the bed next to Kylo, and opened the notepad. About an hour later, they had figured out what they were going to do and gotten a few ideas on how to do it. "I had better get home," Hux said, glancing at the clock and seeing it said 8:30. "My parents go to bed soon."

Kylo glanced at the clock and furrowed his brow. "Already? It's a Friday night. Would they be too pissed if you came home a bit later?" He most definitely was not trying to keep Hux there because he found himself enjoying the ginger's company. Not at all.

"They usually go to sleep at about 9:00, unless they have a function or party but I know they don't tonight so I'd better get home," Hux said, standing up and picking up his things. "We can meet sometime next week and go over the project some more, though."

Kylo sighed, almost disappointed that his company would be leaving, but nodded at the offer to meet again next week. "Sounds good. But it is getting pretty dark and you should at least let me give you a ride."

Hux started to nod at the offer before he remembered what Kylo drove, and he furiously shook his head. "Oh no. There is no way I am riding on that thing. You can walk me home if you want, but I have no desire to die or get irreparable brain damage."

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! I have had that thing for years and have only had one accident, and that one wasn't even my fault. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"No," Hux repeated firmly, starting to walk down the stairs, his textbook and notebook in his arms again. "It's not very far, anyway. And if my parents see me ride up on the back of one of those, I am going to be in so much trouble it's not funny." He had noticed that Kylo had reacted funnily when he said he would get beaten, so he resolved to use different words.

"Okay, okay, just wait up will you?" Kylo hurried and followed Hux. "I get it, no bike! Just... let me walk with you, yeah?"

Hux slowed as he walked down the stairs waiting for Kylo to catch up. He considered that for a moment, and then nodded. "You can walk me, I guess."

Kylo smiled and continued to follow Hux out the house. He yelled into the living room where his mother was sitting, letting her know he was heading out. The autumn air was cool and the sky was clear. "So where are we headed?"

"This way," Hux said, walking down the sidewalk and heading out of the suburbs. They were walking past a house with a chain-link fence when Hux stumbled, not seeing a dip in the dark. He dropped his books, catching himself on the fence to keep himself from falling, but one of the pieces of chain-link was loose and it stabbed deep into his hand when he grabbed it. "Shit," he muttered, feeling a spike of pain as he pulled it loose and it started dripping blood.

At first Kylo was startled, but as soon as Hux pulled his hand free, the scent hit him like wrecking ball. It was sweet and decadent. A scent that had to be one of the richest he had encountered. He backed up, covering his mouth and nose as he felt his eyes go red and his fangs protrude. Fuck. FUCK. He didn't want to hurt Hux.

"At least I'm left-handed," Hux said, attempting a joke despite the pain, but when he looked up and saw Kylo's face his expression faltered. "Are you all right, Kylo?" he asked, thinking maybe he got sick at the sight of blood, but that didn't make sense given how violent his gang were supposed to be.

Kylo turned away from him and did his best to calm himself. "Address. Tell me your address NOW!" His voice was low and firm. He needed to get away, but he couldn't just leave Hux here.

"Uh, it's 23 Forest Grove Lane," Hux answered, still confused.

Kylo paused, thinking of where that was, and once he got it, he grabbed Hux and ran. He could run faster than any human. In fact, to the naked human eye, Kylo would be a blur. In a matter of seconds, he was able to drop Hux at his door, and run home. He ran to his room, ignoring anyone that tried to talk to him. He noticed a bit of blood had managed to get on his wrist. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't, but when had he ever listened to a voice of reason? He brought his wrist to his lips and tasted the blood. Oh god. Oh fucking hell. It tingled on his tongue and sent made his senses go haywire. Hux's blood was divine. Almost more so then the scent. This was too much. He wanted- no, needed- to feed. He wasn't going to school tomorrow.

Hux let out a gasp of surprise when he was picked up and Kylo carried him faster than should have been possible, leaving him on his doorstep reeling with dizziness and confusion. What... that shouldn't have been possible. Maybe Kylo had drugged him? He tried to force it out of his brain as he walked inside and walked upstairs, lying in bed and trying to sleep. But it wouldn't go away. He just laid there until about midnight when exhaustion finally won over and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo did nothing but meditate until the next Friday came. He needed to resist. He needed to suppress the urge. He had a taste to sate him. That was all he needed until his dad got back with an animal or something to feed the family. On that Friday morning, he felt at peace again. He was okay. He prepared for class, rode on his bike, met with his gang and didn’t bother saying anything to Hux as he passed him. He wasn't ready for that confrontation just yet.

Kylo wasn't in class the whole week, and Hux was frustrated about this. He needed answers. So when he saw Kylo walk past him like nothing had happened, he walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no, Kylo, you don't get to walk by like nothing happened," he said angrily.

His gang had surrounded Hux pushing him back and guarding Kylo. He looked to Hux, barely glancing at him as he continued his way to his homeroom. He took his usual seat in the back and kept his eyes low. His crew only let Hux go when the bell had rung, and homeroom started, making him late to ensure he wouldn't bother their leader.

"Get the hell off me," Hux spat, trying to push forward uselessly. When they finally let him go, Hux let out a little huff and ran into the classroom, hoping the teacher would take pity on him and not mark him late since this was his first time. He was sure his father wouldn't be happy to get that phone call from the school.

The teacher had looked unimpressed at the interruption, but he knew Hux was a good kid and ignored it this time. Kylo didn't look at him as he entered, keeping his focus on a blank spot on the wall. When the bell had rung, he sighed, getting up and bolting toward the door before class was officially dismissed by the teacher.

Hux couldn't really concentrate on class, even though he tried to take notes anyway. He glared at Kylo as he passed in front of him, but didn't follow, already having annoyed the teacher once was enough for him. He was determined to get answers eventually, though, at the very least he knew where he lived.

The rest of the day he did his best to not even cross Hux's path. Thankfully, they had no other classes together and he managed to go home without any confrontation. He avoided his family and told Rey to tell the others he's fine, just needs to be alone. They always respected that. He curled up in his bed, thinking about the expressions he managed to see, and felt sick. He wished Hux would just drop it, but then again, how could he?

Hux was frustrated that Kylo was able to avoid him all day. He hurried outside to the parking lot after school, only to see Kylo disappearing. It had been a week, and Hux needed to know if he was going crazy or not. So he got into his car and drove to Kylo's house, parking on the street and walked up to knock on the door.

Rey had opened the door, smiling upon seeing who it was. "Hey Hux! I didn't know you were coming. Did Kylo not tell you he wasn't feeling well?"

"Hi, Rey," Hux said. "And I'm sure Kylo is feeling fine." He shot a glare in the direction of his room. "We need to talk." His expression softened as he turned back to Rey.

Rey sighed, knowing there was no fooling him and let him in. "You know your way up?"

"I do," Hux said, walking past her and up the stairs to Kylo's room and angrily pushing the door open. "What the hell was that, Kylo?" he demanded.

Kylo didn't move an inch as Hux barged in. He barely glanced at him when he heard the question. "Go home Hux. Please." He wasn't ready. He wasn’t ready for this confrontation.

"I'm not going home until I get an answer," Hux said, sitting on the bed and folding his arms stubbornly. "I need to know if you drugged me, or if I'm going crazy, or if it's something else."

Kylo sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "You're far from crazy and I would never drug you. I can't tell you why what happened last week happened the way it did. So please just… just drop it and go home."

"I'm not going to drop it," Hux said. He walked over to Kylo's desk and picked it up, pressing it into a vein in his arm with a little hiss of pain and a drop of blood rolled down. "You don't seem to like it when I do this, but I'm going to keep doing it unless you tell me what happened."

Kylo's eyes went wide. Before he could make any rational sense he felt everything hit him all over again. That scent. He felt the overwhelming need to feed wash over him, his eyes going red and his fangs coming out once more. He couldn't hide. Hux wanted answers and now he would get them. He revealed this form to Hux and pounced on him and held him down with his inhuman strength, immediately inserting his fangs where the blood trickled from his arm. The euphoria he felt when he had a small taste a week ago was child's play compared to the surge that went through his body as he fed from the ginger. It only took a brief moment of consuming Hux's blood for Kylo to feel satisfied, thankfully. The last thing he wanted to do was drain him completely. When he was done, he pulled back, licking his blood smudged lips. "Does this answer you? Are you happy with your answer now? "

Hux’s eyes widened when Kylo’s eyes turned red, and what looked like... fangs came out of his mouth. He tried to step back but Kylo was holding onto him, and then there was a stab of pain. It only lasted for a moment, and then there was a strange feeling of blood being pulled from him. He stumbled back when Kylo let go of him, his eyes still wide. "I... you're a vampire?"

Kylo remained quiet as he loomed over Hux's body. His fangs were still present and the red hue in eyes held a slight glow. "You can tell no one."

"No, no, of course I won't, no one would believe me anyway," Hux said, his fear fading when he saw Kylo wasn't going to hurt him. Or not seriously, anyway.

Kylo rolled off of Hux, laying on the floor next to him. He looked at where he had bitten into Hux's arm. He rolled over to rest on his side to lick the last traces of blood and over the wound, knowing it would help it heal. He looked down, trying to figure out what he should say and ended up muttering out a lame apology.

Hux got up. He had his answers, so he could go now. "Just don't do it again," he said brusquely, standing up to walk downstairs.

"Wait! You just lost quite a bit of blood. You need sugar and water and a bit of rest before driving to the other side of town. Besides, it's getting dark and someone should at least walk you home, especially by those alleys of Green Street and…" He was babbling. He knew he sounded like an idiot but he just exposed himself, if not his entire family, and now he wanted nothing to do with him, and something about that didn't sit right with him. Wasn't Hux curious at all? Did he not care? Why was he always so eager to leave?

Hux sighed, hating that Kylo was right, and turned back to him. "Fine. I will have some sugar and water before I drive home. But let me make this clear Kylo, I don't like you at all. The only reason I'm spending time with you is because of the project. Otherwise I would stay as far away from you and your group of thugs as I could."

That stung. Kylo knew they weren't best friends and yeah, he made it a point to get under Hux's skin, but he didn't know he was downright disliked. If anything he thought they had at least an odd but valid acquaintanceship. He didn't bother hiding the fact that the words hurt him. He only got up and silently got him a glass of water and a slice of the cheesecake his mom had made the other day. He presented the food and water and sat on his bed. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you not like me. "

"Just stop talking," Hux said with an irritated sigh. He took the cheesecake and water from Kylo, eating it as quickly as he could without a lack of manners and then setting them down. "Goodnight, Kylo," he said before he walked down the stairs.

Kylo watched him leave and fell back onto his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the weekend he thought about the best way to handle this, and on Monday he came in early, set on a decision and did what he thought was best. After a bit of convincing, he was able to make it so that Hux was working with Mitaka now. He was sure they preferred to work together anyways. He didn't look at him when he entered, and pretended that he didn't hear it when the teacher told him before class started.

When Hux came into class, he was pleasantly surprised to find out he would be working with Mitaka. He wouldn't have to deal with Kylo anymore as long as he didn't get cut in his vicinity.

Hux was pleased. Good. He didn't bother staying in class that day and decided to go home early. He thought that giving up Hux as a partner would be a relief, but that night, he was all he could think about. It was frustrating really. Was it the blood? His scent? The stupid banter? It got to the point that he found himself at Hux's home at 11 pm. This was ridiculous. But he was here now and had no intentions of turning back. It didn't take long to find which window was his, and he managed to silently get though as to not disturb his parents.

Hux was going to thank Kylo for being a bigger person than Hux ever thought he could be and letting him switch partners, but he didn't see him the rest of the day. He went home and ate dinner as normal, then did his homework and went to sleep at around 10:00. He was woken by the feeling that someone was in the room with him, and he jolted awake, sitting up abruptly when he saw it was Kylo. "Kylo!" he said, before realizing how loud his voice was, and that he did not want to wake up his father. "What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered angrily.

He kept his gaze on Hux for a long time but eventually sighed and shrugged. "I... I don't know, really. All I do know is that ever since Friday I can't stop thinking about you and now I'm the one wondering if I'm crazy or..." He sighed again and looked to the floor, realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

"Oh," Hux said. He hadn't ever experienced this before, so he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. "Well, I would appreciate it if you had your obsession somewhere else while I'm trying to sleep."

"Be my friend." It came out before he could really think about what he was saying. He licked his lips before he continued. "Be my friend and hang out with me. I am not a bad person and you'd be one of the few to be able to say you have a friend that's a vampire, well you can say that but it's still rare and I'll be good to you and protect you and..." He was babbling again and he knew it. "Why don't you like me? I pick on you sometimes, and calling you pretty boy is actually a compliment, so other than that, what reason do you have to not like me?"

Hux snorted in surprise. "You really want me to be your friend? I think I'll have to decline." He raised an eyebrow. "Should I list them all? You're loud, you're reckless, you don't pay attention in class, your gang is awful and you're awful when you're with them, you're a vampire, you have a motorcycle, and that earring looks stupid." He paused. "That's all I can think of for the moment. If you wanted, I could write a full list and give it to you."

Kylo narrowed his eyes. "You want to know why I am so loud and reckless? Why I don't pay attention? Because I have been 17 for almost 100 years! I know everything that the teacher is going to say before he even says it because I have graduated high school more times than anyone would ever want to! And I didn't choose to be a vampire! My life was stolen and now I'm in charge of those guys you see me with that are far smarter and wiser then you'll ever be but we are tired. We are sick of being a teenager that has no authority over the people we watched grow up and sometimes even babysat!" He paused and sighed. "My bike is the only thing that makes me feel free and don't you dare comment on my attire when you wear that hideous blue polo."

Hux narrowed his eyes as well. "I have to admit that doesn't sound pleasant, but that doesn't change who you are and it doesn't make me like you any more. And you don't know anything about high class fashion. Just get out of my room, Kylo." He turned over and faced the wall.

Kylo moved to where Hux had turned and made him look at him. "How do you even know you don't like me. You don't even know me."

"I know enough about you to know I don't like you," Hux said stubbornly. "Now get out, some of us mortals actually have to sleep."

"Not until you tell me what you know about me that makes you not like me." Kylo could be just as stubborn.

"I already told you, Kylo, and I'm too tired to think of any more. I can write out a full list for you tomorrow if you want." Hux turned away from him again.

Kylo moved to the other side. “You said I'm only really awful when I am with them. Was I awful when we had dinner and studied? Who I am at school and who I really am are two different people. You would know this if you got to know me."

"No, you weren't awful then," Hux admitted. "But I don't want to be friends with someone who I only like half of. Just go away and let me sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere until you agree to be my friend. I'm not a bad person and you'll never find someone that you like 100 percent. Give me a chance at least that I'll be a good friend." Kylo was eye level with Hux at this point.

"I said no, Kylo, how many times to I have to repeat myself!" Hux found himself yelling again before he winced as he thought of his parents waking up. "Just go. If my parents find you up here, they'll kill me. My dad is really homophobic."

"They won't find me and I am not going anywhere." He sat on the floor and crossed his legs to make his point. "Be my friend Hux..."

"You know, being annoying and stubborn and not letting someone sleep is not the way you make friends, Kylo," Hux mumbled, turning over and closing his eyes.

He was getting annoyed now. Why wouldn't he give him a chance? He huffed and pulled Hux so that he was laying on his back and straddled him, holding him down firmly much like last week. "Let me prove myself to you. Please."

Hux glared up at Kylo when he straddled him. "Get off of me."

"I'll get off when you say yes. So unless you want to be sleeping with me tonight..."

Hux let out an irritated sigh. "Fine. I'll be your friend. Now get out."

Kylo broke out into a smile. "I'll be good to you. Have no worries about that." And before Hux could blink again, he was gone. He had a friend. A human friend that wasn't in the gang he had been put in charge of. When he came back to his room, he once again still couldn't get Hux off his mind, but this time, he didn't mind.

Hux rolled his eyes, and when Kylo was gone he rolled over and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kylo made his way to school and he didn't have the usual scowl. He had a friend to meet. He all but ignored his crew as they made their way down the hall. When he saw Hux at his locker, he told the gang to fuck off and go to class. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a container as he approached. "Hey there pretty boy! Ahh... how are you?"

Hux glanced up at Kylo before looking back to his locker and grabbing the books he needed for class. "Tired."

He felt as though he had something to do with that, but nevertheless he presented the container. "Well, um... My mom made coffee cakes fresh this morning and I brought you some… if you want them that is... I thought you might like it."

Hux looked down at the container, before taking it and putting it in his locker. "Tell your mom thanks. Her cooking is great." He walked into the classroom and took his usual seat in the front.

Kylo sighed and followed Hux, taking a seat next to him up front. The bell hadn't rung yet and the class was only half full. "So I was thinking maybe tonight we could go out or something. I hear there's this new action film at the theater that’s supposed to be really good."

Hux glanced over at Kylo. "I don't like action movies." He looked back at his desk where he was arranging his things.

"Oh. Well then what kind of films do you like?" Kylo perched his elbows on the desk, watching the ginger prepare for the lecture.

"Dramas mostly, sometimes romance if it's not cheesy," Hux said, his cheeks coloring slightly. "I'm sure that's very stereotypical for the gay guy."

Kylo's eyes brightened when he heard that. "No, not at all! In fact, come by my place around 6. I have something I want to show you."

"Um, all right," Hux said. The bell rang and he didn't speak to Kylo anymore, taking notes.

The teacher was shocked to see Kylo up front and attempting to pay attention, but class carried on as usual. When lunch rolled around, he made it a point to find Hux and sit with him rather than chain smoke in the back of the building.

Hux was surprised when Kylo sat next to him at lunch. His group of friends all gave him varying looks of disdain. He introduced Kylo as his friend, and they all shot him a look of surprise, Thanisson's laced with disdain, but Hux gave him a sharp glance to remind him of who was leader and Thanisson looked down. Mitaka, being the nicest one who really had no place in their group and was only there because he looked up to Hux, started chatting to Kylo and sort of forced the rest of the group to include him, which Hux appreciated.

Kylo did his best to make himself interested in what the others were saying, but for the most part, his focus was on the ginger next to him. He took in every detail. From the way a smile played on his lips when his friends mentioned something funny, to the way his lips furrowed around the opening of his water bottle to how green his eyes were. He was fascinated. When the bell rang to signal that the lunch period was over, he nodded Hux, and only Hux farewell, as he gently brushed his hand against his forearm with a smile.

Hux nodded absentmindedly to Kylo as he hurried off to his next class after lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

After school, Hux went home as usual before showing up at Kylo's house at 6:00 and knocking on the door.

Kylo had left his last class early to prepare and he was thankful that he did. He had finished setting up things just as Hux had arrived. Thankfully everyone was out of the house and they could have complete privacy for a while. He opened the door in a way that was probably a bit too eager, but immediately invited Hux in. "Come on. It's up in my room."

Hux walked inside past Kylo, nodding and walking up to his room.

Everything was set up. He had put up a white sheet on one off his walls, the lamp was at a low setting. In the middle of the room was a small table and an 8mm film production projector, a bowl of popcorn, and a box of films. "I gathered all the classic dramas we had in the storage closet, and I didn't know what kind of soda you like so I got a bit of everything." And he did. Cans of Coke, lemon lime, grape, orange, strawberry, and root beer were all lined up. "Unless you want water or wine… And you can pick the film of course. They date from 1939 to 1948 so they are old, but... Do you like it?"

Hux had to admit he was impressed by the setup. This was a lot of effort to go through for someone you just wanted to be friends with, it seemed more date-worthy. Still, Hux hadn't missed the looks Kylo had given him at lunch, or the way he had brushed his arm against his. "This is great, Kylo," Hux said sincerely, digging through the box of films. "I prefer the classics, anyway." He pulled one out. "Oh! You have Casablanca. That's a great movie. We should watch that one." He grabbed a can of Coke. "And soda is fine."

Kylo couldn't help but to grin, knowing that Hux had liked it. "Good. I'm glad. I had a feeling you appreciated things a bit more old school." He took the film and set it up. He flipped the switch to start it and went to his bed that was facing the wall, patting the seat next to him, signaling for him to join.

Hux grabbed his soda and the popcorn and sat where Kylo had indicated. He munched on the popcorn as he watched the movie. It had been a while since he had seen the movie, but he enjoyed it.

Kylo didn’t bother really paying attention. The boy next to him was far more captivating than anything that could have been on that screen. Now of course he wasn't staring outright, it was mostly glances, however the film had finally begun to roll credits, but he had barely noticed as his gaze had shifted to ginger for what was probably the 90th time.

Hux noticed a few of the glances Kylo gave him, but he was too invested in the movie to notice more. He looked over at Kylo when the credits started rolling, meeting his gaze with a small smile. "That was actually very fun, Kylo. I'm surprised. I'd better get home though, it's a school night."

He blinked, snapping out of his mild haze. "Ah, right. Do you mind if I walk you home? I promise I won't attack or anything. In fact, if you want, I can run you home."

Hux considered that for a minute and then nodded. "You can walk me home, but no more running unless it’s absolutely necessary. That made me dizzy."

“Sorry about that... It takes some getting used to. Come on. Let's go before the family gets here." He led them down the stairs and out the door, heading in the direction of Hux's home. "You gotta let me take you out on the bike someday."

Hux shook his head vigorously. "Oh no. I am never going on that thing. Why do you even have it if you can run that fast?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Because it's one of the things that makes me feel like I'm alive. I mean, sure, running would get me where I need to be on time without any complications, but riding... With riding you can see things and feel the wind and sit in traffic and listen to music and deal with breakdowns and having to get gas, and the chances of getting into an accident. Now, while some of that may be unappealing to many, and running would be the more practical and preferred choice, it's the mix of the good and impracticality that comes with it that make me feel like there's a part of me that's still living and breathing and appreciative of life."

Hux nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose I can understand that. Maybe I should go for a ride with you someday. Just... not at night."

Ren quirked a brow, amused. "Why the preferred time of day? Idiot drivers don't only come out when the sun goes down, and I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'll protect you."

"Yes, but they mostly come out at night," Hux said. "And if I'm riding on a motorcycle I'd like to see where we're going. Maybe we could drive somewhere pretty, make a day of it." He rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you can't protect me if we crash."

Ren frowned, and stopped in Hux's path, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "You never have to worry about my ability to protect you. Nothing will ever hurt you. Even when you want nothing to do with me and think I'm long gone. I'll always protect you. Got that?"

Hux was a little put off by Kylo's intensity. but he nodded. "All right."

"Good." He smiled and continued walking. "So, I'm sorry if this is a bit invasive, but why do your parents keep you on such a tight leash? You seem like every parents dream child."

"It's a long story," Hux muttered.

"Well, I am rather curious. But if it's a sore topic for you, then I won't pry."

"Well, my father was having an affair," Hux said, deciding to just get it out of the way. "I was born of that union, but my mother died when she was birthing me. My father actually loved her, so he resented me for that even though he still took me in. My stepmother doesn't like me because I'm a constant reminder of my father's affair."

"So you're the one punished for your father's actions? That’s fucked up... I'm sorry you have to go through that…"

Hux shrugged. "It's just how it is. There's nothing I can do about it, and I'm just glad my father and stepmother took me in and didn't dump me in some orphanage."

Kylo shrugged as he dug his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke in the opposite direction of Hux. "It's still not fair to you. And you know, if you ever get sick of it I can turn you and you can join me and my "coven" as Rey used to call it." He chuckled at the thought and flicked off the ash.

"I suppose it's not, but 'life isn't fair', as my father likes to say." He wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, no. I have no desire to join your gang."

“No, not those idiots, I meant my family. The socially awkward Brady Bunch that you had dinner with. Believe me, I only hang out with those guys because I have orders to and they insist on flocking around me."

"Wait, your family are vampires?" Hux asked in surprise.

Shit. He sighed, knowing there was no turning back now. "Yeah… everyone from the gang to the people that were at the table. We all are thanks to our Creator and my grandfather. We do our best to not kill people but sometime shit happens when we haven't fed in a while."

"I... wow." Hux hadn't expected that.

Ren took a final drag from his if before dropping it and stubbing it out with his shoe. "Good, that means we hide ourselves well. But Hux, you can't tell anyone. Just like we hide ourselves very well, our hunters blend in twice as good so if you even joke about it, it puts me and my family at risk." And if word got out that he told, he would be punished in ways Hux couldn't begin to comprehend.

Hux nodded seriously. "Don't worry, Kylo, I won't tell anyone. Just like I expect you to not go telling everyone I'm a bastard."

Kylo smiled and glanced over to the ginger. "Bastard or not. They're lucky to have you. And I have to admit, I'm lucky I have you as a friend."

Hux shrugged. "I suppose." He smiled at Kylo. "And I suppose I'm glad you forced me to be your friend."

Kylo perked up at Hux's words and smiled. "You mean that? You're happy we're friends?"

"Well it has only been one day, but I'll admit your company isn't as bad as I thought it would be," he said. "I should probably go the rest of the way from here. No offense but you're not someone I want my parents to see me walking home with."

Ren glanced at him, confused. "Why not? It's not like they know me or anything. Is it the earring? Because I can take that out…"

"It's not just the earring, it's everything about you," Hux said. "The jacket, the hair. You just give off a 'bad boy' vibe."

"How much of a bad boy can I be if I'm making sure their sweet baby boy gets home safely?" Kylo chuckled and put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "But you know them better than me so I won't push." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Hux's cheek. "You be safe though, got that?"

Hux snorted. "I am not sweet nor am I a baby." He blinked in surprise at the kiss. "I... yes, I will. I'll see you tomorrow, Kylo."

Kylo gave a small salute before disappearing into the night, satisfied with the way the day’s events unfolded.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Kylo woke up irritable. He needed to feed again. He tried to dismiss the feeling as he went past Hux’s locker with a smile. He didn't want to bother Hux with this. He didn't sit with him at lunch, opting for his usual cigarette behind the building. He left his last class early and went on a hunt in the park. A deer. The minute the blood slipped passed his lips he all but spat it out. While animal blood wasn't the best, it was never this bad. He could hardly stand the smell without gagging and decided a human was what his pallet was craving. He waited until nightfall. A drunk man near the dock. Once again, the blood tasted bitter and he could barely stand to swallow it. This was ridiculous. Why was this happening out of the blue? The last time he fed properly was when he fed on Hux that one night. Just the thought of Hux's warm blood sliding down his throat was enough to make him shiver. He needed to see him tonight. It was well past midnight when he made his way to the now familiar home, and he once again silently made his way through the window, hoping the ginger was still awake.

Hux was surprised when Kylo didn't sit with him at lunch, but his friends were happy. It was a Friday night, and he was really involved with a good book, so he stayed up later than he usually did. He had just gotten into bed to sleep when he jumped as he saw Kylo climb in through his window, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "Kylo! What are you doing here?"

Kylo sighed and made his way to sit at the edge of Hux's bed. "Hux... I need an astronomical favor from you."

"And what is so important that you need to sneak into my room at midnight?" Hux asked slightly warily.

"I need you to let me taste you again." His voice was even and his gaze was firm. "Please."

"What?" Hux asked in surprise. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that again. It was... weird."

"I know, I know, but something isn't right. I need to feed and I tried, but everything tasted terrible and I couldn't stand to taste it, and the last decent feeding I had was from you, and it just…" He sighed and briefly closed his eyes. "I need to, yet again, make sure I'm not going crazy. I can even make it very pleasant for you. You won't have that odd feeling and I'll even get you food to replenish yourself. I know this is a lot of me to ask of you, but please. This is driving me insane."

Hux paused. "I suppose so. We are friends, right? Just as long as you promise you won't kill me." He attempted a weak smile. "And I don't know who would have food this late but I'm taking you up on that."

"I keep my word. And I promise I won't kill you. Now, I need you to trust me, and relax." He moved so that he was straddling Hux's hips and looking down at him. He traced his finger gently over his neck where his jugular resided, tracing up and around before bending down and lightly bushing his tongue over the area. He began to lightly suck at the skin to help the blood rise to the surface, as he let his fangs protrude. He made the bite quick, and much like the first time, Hux's blood was heavenly, and honestly the best he's ever had. He made sure that this would be just as pleasant for Hux, ensuring he felt nothing but pleasure rather than the odd feeling of blood being drained from him. When he was sated, he licked up and remaining blood that managed to get onto his skin and licked over the puncture holes from his fangs so that they would be gone by morning. He pulled away, looking down at Hux once more. "How was that?"

Hux did as he said, taking a deep breath to help himself relax. He tilted his neck so Kylo would have better access. The bite hurt a little like last time, but when Kylo started sucking a strange feeling of pleasure and contentment ran through him. He blinked up at Kylo when he pulled away, gathering himself. "That was definitely much better than last time," he said with a drowsy smile.

Kylo smiled back and licked his lips. "I'll be right back." And in a matter of seconds, he had managed to get to the 24-hour gas station, picked up an individual strawberry ice cream cone and a bottle of water before making his way back through Hux's window. "It's not much but it'll help." He sat back down on the edge of Hux's bed and passed him the plastic bag when an idea hit him. "Okay this may be an odd request, but... Can this be our thing? Like, could you be my sole feeder? I only need to feed maybe once or twice a week, and you have blood sent from the heavens. I won't hurt you and when you don't feel up to it we could do it another time and this is a very old fashioned deal and I'd have to break out the contract, but… I won't hurt you and I'll always be responsible to make sure I feed you afterwards."

"Could we talk about this when I'm not about to fall asleep?" Hux asked. "Tomorrow's a Saturday, maybe we could take a ride on your motorcycle and have a picnic somewhere."

Kylo nodded, understanding how tired Hux must be at this point. "Yeah, that sounds good." He got up, heading towards the window, giving him a final glance. "I'll pick you up around 11. Goodnight, Hux." And once again he was gone.

Hux nodded. "Goodnight." He rolled over and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, he ate breakfast with his parents and then did school work until 11, deciding to wear something not quite as nice so the exhaust fumes wouldn't ruin his clothes. He walked outside and down the street a little ways so Kylo wouldn't have to knock on his door, not wanting his parents to know he was going out with him.

Kylo had decided a slightly different route with his wardrobe. A white tee, an unbuttoned plaid shirt and his WWII army jacket. No one ever believed it or the commemorative patches were authentic. He tied a headband around his forehead and had previously told his mom they were going out on a picnic to study, which Rey had commented that it sounded more like date, her comments were ignored and two bottles of juice and water along with two Italian styled subs and brownies for dessert were packed in a basket. He grabbed it, strapped it down to the back of his bike, and headed out. He had almost missed Hux completely if it hadn't of been for his impeccable sight and that unmistakable red hair. He backed up his bike and nodded Hux to get on.

Hux looked at the bike for a minute, steeling himself, before getting on. He was sure he would be safe, Kylo was a fucking vampire, but this wasn't really the kind of thing he did. He got on the back, wrapping his arms around Kylo. "Nice jacket," he yelled over the roar of the bike. "Is it real?"

Kylo smiled. "You bet your sweet ass it is, now hold on tight pretty boy!!" Without much further warning, Kylo sped off, heading toward the nature reserve park. It had paths that curved through the mountains and had a creek they could set up by. He did his best to actually go the speed limit, but once they reached the park, he couldn't help himself. He sped through the mountains, sometimes getting what would be considered a bit too close to the edge for some, but he knew they would be fine. The trees that were littered over the mountains were starting to change color and were a beautiful sight for anyone that dared to look beyond the winding road. As they got closer to the creek, they rode through a more wooded area, the trees now passing overhead, until they reached a rather remote area of the park. A lone picnic table stood right by the stream of flowing water. Kylo pulled up by a rather large tree and turned off the bike before kicking out the stand. "What'd ya think? That wasn't too bad now was it?"

Hux watched the scenery go by, taking it all in as they rode. He gripped onto Kylo tighter as he sped up, his heart beating faster when they went too close to the edge. When they stopped, Hux got off. "No, that wasn't too bad." He sat down at the picnic table. "What did you bring? I'm starving."

"Well, mom made subs and brownies. Is that okay?" Kylo brought the basket over, and began unloading it. "You know, you're a lot more apathetic about this whole thing than I expected."

"That sounds amazing." Hux snorted. "About what? The fact that you're a vampire? Or riding on that bike? Or is it the fact that you want to only drink my blood?"

"All of that, yeah. In the past when I told someone, they would either be terrified out their wits and would try to go to the police and I would have to kill them, or they're fascinated and I wouldn't hear the end of questions and stereotypes. But you have been neither. Are you not afraid or curious?"

"I'm not afraid," Hux said, taking a bite of one of the subs and chewing thoughtfully. "But I suppose I am curious about a few things. I've just had other things on my mind, like college applications and doing well in school." He drank some water. "Obviously the sun doesn't bother you but what about crosses and garlic?"

"Those are all myths too. Think of vampirism more like an odd sci-fi experiment. We get bitten and the venom is in our system, and then we consume the blood of the vampire, and where biological shit I still don't understand goes down, and then you wake up feeling like shit for a few hours until you feed, and then... well you don't need to sleep, eat, you're 100 times faster and stronger, you're basically immortal and you only need one thing in the world. And in my case, that's where you come in."

Hux took another bite and nodded. "That's interesting. But you have to have some kind of weakness."

Kylo dig out his cigs and lit one. "Oh, we do. You gotta rip out heads off and burn our hearts. We must be torn apart or else we just come out the flames looking extra crispy until we heal."

"Good to know," Hux said with a little smirk as he finished off the sandwich and started on a brownie. "And I've been thinking about your proposal. I think that... I think that I'd be all right with that."

Kylo's expression lit up. "Woah, you mean that? You'll be my feeder? Because I gotta get a contract and alter it a bit so you know what you're getting into…"

Hux nodded, still kind of nervous about the concept. But it had made them both feel good, and what was the harm in that? Besides, Kylo had already proven he could stop and wouldn't kill him. "Yes I do. And a contract would be nice."

"I can get it altered and to you by tomorrow night. I have to edit out the whole 'and with this bond thou shall remain bonded in both blood and heart blah blah blah'. Basically getting rid of the part where we basically get married along with a few other old fashioned regulations." Kylo sighed. "You know, back in the day, someone would have snatched you up already…"

"So it's not just you that my blood appeals to?" Hux asked, finishing off his brownie.

Kylo chuckled. "Well, let’s just say that we should be glad you didn't cut yourself at dinner. You got something going on in that bloodstream of yours. It's decadent and rich and may even be considered a delicacy among the community. And to make matters worse, you're not even a step short of gorgeous. You would be courted and presented with a proposal before your parents would even think of marrying you off."

Hux considered that. "Yes, that doesn't sound pleasant at all. And I'm sure my parents would be happy to get rid of me. I suppose I should be grateful you're not forcing me into that."

"Nah, those days of courting and arranged marriages are over. I have to admit though, it wouldn't be too bad for you. You could have whatever you wanted, you could go anywhere and be safe because you'd be protected by our kin, and we'd take care of you and you would feel loved until your last breath. I thought it was all quite charming, but alas, times are very different now."

"Yes, well, I suppose that doesn't sound too bad," Hux said. "Besides the being forced to marry part, it actually sounds quite nice." He looked at his watch and sighed. "We should probably get back. My parents will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

Kylo sighed and shook his head when Hux brought up his parents. "Are you telling me you can't stay out past dinner time with a friend on a Saturday? We all but just got here..."

"Well I could, but then I would get... in trouble for it," Hux said, catching himself before using the word beaten. He still didn't think it was a big deal, but Kylo apparently did.

He wasn't an idiot, and he knew full and well what Hux meant by 'getting in trouble' just by the slight hesitation. "Hux… It's not really my business, but I've been around for a long time now, and I can tell you this. No parent should ever beat their child over the things you've mentioned you'd be punished for. It's not normal, and it's not right."

"You're right that it's none of your business," Hux said a bit sharply, but then he sighed and his tone softened. "It's fine, Kylo, really. I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I only get beaten when I deserve it."

Kylo sighed, sad that Hux would even think that any of this was okay. "Showing up a bit late for dinner is by far no means for you to get beaten. You do nothing to deserve that."

"I do," Hux argued once more, but he knew that neither he nor Kylo were going to be swayed by this conversation, so there was no point to it. He stood up and threw away the remains of his meal. "Let's go, Kylo." As fun as it was to hang out with him, it wasn't worth getting beaten for.

He didn't bother trying to argue anymore as he stood up to strap the basket back down on the back. He waited for Hux to climb on the back before starting his bike up and heading back. He figured Hux didn't want to be seen with him by his parents and stopped a few houses down to let him off.

"I had fun today, Kylo," Hux said. "Really. And the bike… wasn’t too bad. I can see why you like it. Have a good night."

"Hux, wait!" He chewed his lip as he tried his best to put the words together properly. "I'm sorry for judging your situation. I just… I just worry, and don't want to see you hurt."

Hux turned back. "It's all right, Kylo. It's normal for friends to worry about each other. Now I really have to get back, so goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo watched him leave before turning and heading home. He hated that they could hardly spend a decent amount of time together without the strict time slots Hux's parents enforced. When he arrived home, he had an idea. He waited until nightfall to go back to Hux's home and get through the window, hoping the ginger wasn't too sick of seeing him yet.

Hux was able to get inside and change quickly, sitting down at the dining table just in time for dinner. His parents gave him a look, but didn't say anything. After dinner, he went up to his room to do homework. He wasn't as startled by Kylo climbing through his window this time. "Did you bring the contract?" he asked.

"Ah, no, not yet. I'll bring that tomorrow. I actually came to ask you something." He made his way across the room to sit on the edge of Hux's bed.

"Oh," Hux said, watching Kylo as he sat on his bed. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, our time is always cut short due to your parent's schedule for you, so I was thinking, why don't I meet them? Maybe once they like me, they will be laxer."

Hux gave him a dubious look. "I don't know, Kylo. I think if they saw you they would probably want me never to see you. You're not exactly the type they would want me to be friends with."

Kylo chuckled and scooted closer to Hux. "Look, your parents are old school. I'm over 100 years old. I'm as old school as they come. Trust me. I'll leave a wonderful impression and schmooze them.”

Hux snorted. "I suppose that's true. Well, you can certainly try. Just make sure you wear something nice, they both appreciate that. And do not ride your motorcycle."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing. In fact, I bet they'll be so impressed, they will want me to come around to be a good influence on you."

Hux shook his head. "Whatever you say. Now leave me alone, I have homework to do. I'll ask them if you can come over tomorrow for dinner." He frowned. "Or maybe not dinner. Do you think you could fake eating, or should I think of something else?"

“Dinner is fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed Hux cheek before disappearing and going on a wild hunt for those contracts.

Hux brought a hand to his cheek after Kylo had left, surprised by the kiss. He tried to shake it off and returned to his homework.

That next day, after he had spent the rest of the night revision the contract, he picked up the phone and dialed the number that Hux had given him back when they were project partners. He really needed to work on that, but that was for another time. He hoped Hux the younger would pick up instead of his father. He didn't want a confrontation like last time.

Hux heard the phone ringing and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, we still on for this evening? Also are your parents Democrats or Republicans? Are we having red meat or poultry? Oh! And does your stepmom have allergies?"

Hux blinked in surprise at the stream of questions. "Hello to you, too. I talked to my parents and yes, we are on for tonight. They are Republicans and why does that matter, you're not going to eat anything? And no she doesn't."

"Doesn't matter if I'm going to eat, I need to know. God this is taking more planning than my first date, and let me tell you, that was back in 1893 so that should work for itself."

Hux chuckled at that. "I do believe the chef is going to make something Italian, so there will probably be red meat."

"Ah, a dry red then... Okay I'll see you at... When am I supposed to come over? Is 6 okay? Does your family eat late? Or is 6 too late? It's noon now so... Well it takes time, and your family seems to take dinner quite seriously so 6 should be fine. Right. 6. I'll see you at 6. Or would 6:30 be better? Or would they prefer to get acquainted with the guest before they sit down? No 6 is fine. Okay I'm hanging up now... See you then!" And with that he hung up, face palming as he knew he babbled. He shook his head as he went down to the basement to find a wine that was dry and nicely aged.

Hux listened in amusement to his babbling, smiling as he hung up the phone and continued with his book.

It was 4pm and Kylo was freshly out the shower and clean shaven. His black denim pants and dress shirt were pressed he combed his hair back and dressed, rolling his shirt sleeves up. Classy, but casual. He grabbed the wine and decided his dad's 1960 Corvette would leave a better impression than his mom's Buick. He stopped by the florist and picked up a bouquet of daylilies and dahlias. It was 5:58 when he pulled up into the driveway. With flowers and wine in hand, he approached the door, ringing the bell once.

Hux ran over to answer the door before his father could, smiling at the sight of Kylo. "You do clean up well," he said in disbelief, standing aside so he could walk inside.

Kylo walked in and looked around the home. It was far less humble than his family home, but was highly impressive. "Like a new penny aren't I? Oh!" He handed Hux the wine. A 1945. "This is for the dinner and these-" he presented the flowers "-are for your stepmother. Where are your parents?"

Hux snorted. "That's one way of putting it." He took the wine from Kylo, reading the label. "Ah. That's why you wanted to know what we were eating. I'll need to go give this to the chef. Would you like to come with me or do you think you can brave my parents on your own for a few minutes?"

Kylo shrugged. "Well, I'm in their house. The least I could do is greet them properly.”

Hux nodded. "I'll be quick. They're in the living room, right through there," he said, pointing. He walked toward the kitchen, giving the chef the wine and telling him to serve that with dinner.

Kylo headed in the direction Hux pointed, and made his way into the living room, spotting his parents. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Hux. It's a pleasure! I'm Kylo, your son's friend. And these are for you!" He handed the flowers to Mrs. Hux, hoping to leave a good first impression.

Hux's parents looked over at Kylo as he walked in, looking him over with a critical eye but apparently not finding anything amiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kylo," Hux's stepmother said. "And these are lovely. I'll have the maid put these in a vase." 

"Where is Armitage, anyway?" Hux's father asked disapprovingly. 

"I'm here, Father," Hux said, walking into the room. "I apologize for my absence, Kylo brought some wine and I was giving it to the chef."

Kylo was amused at how formal he was, but it also put him off. This wasn't the cunning ginger he knew that rolled his eyes and told him to fuck off with every other sentence. He pushed the thoughts aside looking to Hux as if to say "now what?"

The chef walked into the room as Hux's stepmother gave the flowers to the maid and bowed slightly. "Dinner is served," he said, turning and walking out of the room. Hux's parents rose and walked into the dining room and Hux did as well, gesturing for Kylo to follow them.

Kylo followed the family into the dining room and took his seat next to Hux. "I have to say, you all have a lovely home."

"You're too kind, Kylo," Hux's stepmother said as the chef came out with the bottle of wine Kylo had brought. 

"Tonight's wine is a dry red, courtesy of our guest," he said, pouring them all wine.

Kylo picked up his glass and swirled the wine around. "I was told there would be Italian. I hope it's to your liking."

The three Huxs picked up their glasses and took a sip, nodding approvingly. The chef came out with the food, a risotto with garlic bread. "You have good taste, Kylo," Hux’s stepmother said as his father dished himself some food. "What year in school are you?"

"Ah, thank you. I figured something nicely aged would suit the occasion." He faked a sip and put down his glass. "I am a junior. But I'm in a lot of advanced classes."

Hux's father looked up with interest. "Ah. I suppose you'll be getting your college applications in soon, then. Armitage waited much too long to get his in, and his essays were atrocious. I doubt he'll get in." Hux's face flushed in embarrassment and anger, and his grip on his wine glass increased until it broke and spilled on the floor. 

"Armitage," Hux's stepmother hissed. "Have you no manners? What will our guest think of us?” 

"I apologize," Hux said and his father called the maid who started to pick it up. He noticed a trickle of something dark red that wasn't wine trickling down his hand and he looked over at Kylo worriedly. "I'll go get a band-aid," he said, starting to get up, but his father glared at him. 

"You'll do no such thing. It's barely bleeding, don't be a baby."

Kylo froze as soon as the blood came to the surface. The scent hit him like bus. He couldn't help his eyes going red and his fangs that started to protrude as he did his best to refocus, but to no avail. He avoided looking at Hux's parents at all costs as he stood, covering his mouth and closing his eyes as he mumbled some line to excuse himself. He needed to get away. He didn't want to cause a scene and make this any worse for Hux than it already was. He prayed Hux would make up something bogus about him being squeamish around the slightest amount of blood. Kylo somehow found his way down a hall and in some sort of guest bathroom. He was far enough that he could gather himself and wait it out until it was all cleared.

Hux watched Kylo's eyes turn red, even though it was probably only as noticeable to him since he was close. His parents looked at Kylo in surprise. "He's horribly squeamish around blood," Hux said, fumbling for an excuse. "I'll need to put a bandage on so it doesn't bother him when he comes back." He went to grab a band-aid and then sat back down, assuring his parents that Kylo wouldn't mind if they ate without him. This had turned into a disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

When he was sure things had calmed down, he went back into the dining room, and took his seat. "I'm very sorry for leaving so abruptly. But the sight of blood makes me a bit... out of it. But it was rude, and I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Hux."

Hux looked over when Kylo walked in again. He had been given another glass of wine.

"It's fine, Kylo," Hux's stepmother said and his father snorted.

Kylo kept his eyes low, feeling awful. He had ruined everything, yet again all because he couldn't control himself around Hux's blood. He felt like an idiot for even suggesting it. Scratch that, he WAS an idiot for suggesting it, and now he's not only made Hux look bad but he's made an idiot in front of himself. He wanted to leave, fearing he would make an even worse situation come about if he stayed.

Hux could see Kylo wasn't feeling good about being there, so he quickly finished eating. "May Kylo and I be excused, we'd like to go to my room?" he asked.

Hux's father nodded. "You may."

Hux stood up, gesturing for Kylo to follow him as he walked up to his room.

Kylo followed, keeping his head low as he followed Hux to his room. Once they arrived, he closed the door and sank to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry I should have never suggested this. Now I've embarrassed you and made a scene and now your parents probably think I'm not worthy to see you. I just hated sneaking around. I want to be able to walk you home to your door and they don't mind seeing me, I hated that I wasn't good enough for them. Or good enough for you, and... I'm sorry."

Hux agreed that he shouldn't have done it, but he didn't say that. "Kylo, it's really not that big of a deal. Besides, everything was going great until I cut myself, and that's not your fault, it's your nature. And my parents... well, nobody is good enough for them." He sat down next to Kylo and gently lifted his chin to force him to look at him. "Hey, don't ever think you aren't good enough for me. Because you are. It doesn't matter what my parents think, it matters what I think. Would it make you feel better if you drank some of my blood?"

As Kylo looked at Hux as he spoke, he felt a tightness in his chest that he thought had left him along with his mortality all those years ago. He responded not with words, but by taking Hux into his arms. He turned his head slightly to place a kiss in the area that he usually fed from. In that moment, he didn't want Hux's blood he just wanted him.

Hux let Kylo hold him, knowing he needed the comfort. He tilted his neck for easier access when he felt Kylo's lips on his neck and prepared for the prick of fangs, but it never came.

When he pulled back he took a moment to look Hux in the eyes before kissing his forehead, both of his cheeks, along with his nose and chin. He ghosted over Hux's lips, hesitating, as if to ask for permission.

Hux was slightly confused when Kylo pulled back, but if he didn't want to drink from him he supposed that was his own business.

The kisses were nice, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be anything more than friends with Kylo. Still, he supposed he was actually quite pleasant when he wanted to be, so he pressed his lips against Kylo's.

Kylo practically melted against him, moving his lips against the other's, pulling him closer. He wanted to enjoy this for however long Hux would let him continue, but something in him told him to stop. This wasn't fair. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, only to crave his lips on his once more, but he resisted. He sighed, avoiding looking Hux in the eye. "I... I have that revised contract... If you still want to do this."

The kiss was very nice, and Hux was glad that he had agreed to this, Kylo's lips were warm and plush and felt right against his. He raised an eyebrow when Kylo pulled back. "Ah, the contract. And yes, I do still want to do this. Can I see it?"

Kylo nodded as he shifted to fish it out of his pocket. He unfolded the contract and passed it over. "Please read it carefully. I did my best to edit out as much of the marital and sexual demands, but you gotta remember this thing is over 100 years old."

Hux did as Kylo said and read the contract over carefully. He was right, it did seem very old fashioned in its wording. "It looks all right to me," he said, looking up at Kylo. "What's our safe word?"

Kylo grinned, feeling giddy all over again that Hux had actually agreed to this. "That's really up to you. What's a word you can remember and manage to say when you feel like you're being over drained? Something short and distinct would probably be the best."

Hux thought for a moment. "What about Jenga? That's something I could remember."

Kylo did his best to not look too amused at Hux's choice. "Then Jenga it is. Are you sure you don't have any questions or are worried about anything in the contract? You're positive you are okay with everything it says?"

Hux glanced at the contract once more before looking up at Kylo with an eyebrow raised in semi-amusement. "Are you going to gag me if I'm too loud?"

Kylo smirked. "Of all the things that could put you off you're wondering how I'm going to keep you quiet?" He let out a small chuckle. "Well, essentially, that could be needed if I fed on you in a semi-public area, or if you're just straight up into that. Some people get insanely tuned on by being fed on and turn it into a sexualized fetish thing."

Hux snorted. "Well I doubt you'd have to worry about that from me. I'm usually pretty quiet anyway. But the rest of it looks fine. Do we have to sign in it blood?" he asked half-teasingly.

Kylo shrugged. "No, but you have to drink a bit of mine and vice versa to make all of this final after we sign."

Hux looked at Kylo semi-warily. "Won't that make me a vampire?"

Kylo shook his head. "That only happens if I specifically bite you. Then the venom is in the system and blah blah blah. In this situation, there is no biting. Consuming my blood will work in a way that binds us in a way. We are in touch mentally and I can feel when you are in danger or need anything. This is more than just me showing up in the middle of the night to feed when I'm hungry. You have my care and protection whether you want it or not. On a plus side, it sometimes comes with odd side effects on your end, like heightened senses, or a higher mental capacity."

"Oh," Hux said, thinking that over. Kylo was right, this was more intimate and binding than he had expected. He really liked Kylo though, even if he wasn't even really admitting that to himself. "All right," he said with a determined expression, getting up to bring the contract to his desk and sign it.

Kylo got up and followed him, watching him sign the contract before taking the pen to sign his own name. "Now, we need something sharp..."

Hux looked around his room before picking up a letter opener. "I have this? If you don't think this will work I can sneak into the kitchen and grab a knife."

He took the letter opener, examining the pointed end, "No no, this will work just fine." He immediately went for his wrist, putting enough pressure on the dulled point to puncture his skin. He made sure a sufficient amount would be produced as he offered Hux his wrist. "It will taste a bit odd at first..."

Hux was glad he had a strong stomach, mostly due to his father, so he didn't feel queasy when he watched Kylo cut himself. Feeling strange, he pressed his lips against his wrist and licked up the blood that was running out. He was right, it did taste strange, and he wrinkled his nose and pulled away, licking his lips. "Is that enough?"

Kylo let out a small sigh as he shook his head. "No." He put pressure around the wound making more blood appear. "It's enough when you won't be able to stop."

He offered his wrist again. "It gets better, I promise. It's only odd for the first few seconds.”

Hux grimaced, not entirely convinced that it would get better, but he put his mouth against the blood again, licking it up. It already tasted better this time, though, and after a few seconds it turned into the best thing he had ever tasted. He wondered briefly if this was how his blood tasted to Kylo before he pressed on either side of the wound, making more blood flow as he lapped at it eagerly.

Kylo watched as Hux drank from him, slightly amused at the sudden eagerness to drink from him. He knew it was enough when Hux began trying to coax out more blood, and began to pull his wrist away. "Okay, okay, that's enough. How are you feeling?"

Hux really didn't want to stop, but he forced himself to when Kylo's wrist was pulled away, looking longingly at the drop of blood that ran down. "Everything seems a little... more real. I can feel everything a little more," he said, trying to explain how he felt. He felt like his senses were sharpened a little.

"Good. We're almost done now." He grabbed the hand that had been cut and gently took off the bandage. "Now, this may sting a bit..." He pushed the letter opener into the cut, disturbing the clots that had formed. He had pushed a bit deeper, making sure he could get an adequate amount of fresh blood to seep through. He wasted no time, immediately bringing it to his lips, tasting the blood that was now his, and only his.

Hux winced slightly at the feeling of the letter opener being pressed into his skin. The feeling of the metal on his skin and the pain were a little more intense than it had been before.

Kylo stopped when he knew he had drank enough, pulling back with grin. "It's completed. We're bound. Essentially, your blood and well-being now belong to me now."

Hux nodded. This was going a step beyond dating, but he got Kylo's loyalty and enhanced senses, so he really couldn't complain. "About how often do you need to feed?" he asked. That was something he would need to worry about now.

Kylo sighed as he thought about it. "I need to feed about every two weeks, but I prefer to feed every few days. Will that be okay?"

Hux frowned as he considered that. "I wouldn't mind, but do you think my body could take that? I'm rather small."

"It's my duty to make sure you can. Not to mention I won't be taking nearly as much." He reached out to gently stroke his face. "I would never suggest anything that would bring you harm. Ever."

Hux nodded. He believed Kylo when he said he wouldn't hurt him, and that he had enough control to stop drinking from him when before it became too much. "I'll hold you to that."

"Well, this thing literally says that I agree to make you my most prized possession, so my life is on the line if I hurt you." It was almost curious how Hux always kept his cool around him. He never showed fear, which to Kylo, was amazing within itself. "Hey. After that night you found out... Why weren't you afraid of me? I could have killed you right then. You could have run home and called the police, or freaked out and screamed, but you didn't. Why is that?"

Hux smiled slightly. "Yes, that's true."

He shrugged. "I was afraid of you at first when your eyes got red and you carried me home, but you demonstrated enough control then that I knew I didn't have to be afraid of you." He snorted. "And I'm sure the police would not have believed me."

"Even if they didn't, as soon as I found out you were going to report me, I would have had to kill you, so let's be glad you didn't... Does this still freak you out?" He made his eyes flash a bright red and parted his lips slightly to as he forced his fangs out.

Hux nodded eagerly. "Yes, I would really rather not die." He looked at Kylo carefully. "Well, the eyes are strange, but it doesn't scare me anymore. Now that I know you're not just going to randomly attack me it's not as bad."

"Well... How do you know? How do you know I won’t come and ravish you in the middle of the night? I technically can if I wanted to..." Even he didn't know if he was joking, and meant it as a rather serious question.

“Yes well I suppose it is your right to come and 'ravish me' if you want, but you care about me too much to hurt me on purpose. And I know you have too much control to do it accidentally."

"Are you sure about that? How are you so confident in my ability to keep control? We just signed ourselves to each other. You're all that I'll want and crave until you die or I change you." He grabbed Hux's face between his hands. "You're all that my being exists for now. I'll never purposely hurt you, but that doesn't mean I... I can't guarantee that I won't."

"Both times I cut myself, you resisted drinking from me," Hux pointed out. He hadn't realized it was for life, but he was sure breaking it wasn't as big of a deal as Kylo made it out to be. He had plans, that didn't include Kylo. "I trust you Kylo," he said, looking into his eyes steadily.

Kylo smiled as Hux spoke, bringing his lips to the ginger's forehead when he was finished. "Thank you." This was it. He couldn't have chosen a better feeder to commit his life to. Now Hux would be his. Forever.

Hux smiled at him. "Now, unless you're going to feed or we're going to kiss again, as I quite enjoyed that, you should probably go. I do have homework to do and I'm sure my parents will come up here soon and demand that you leave so I can get my homework done."

Kylo chuckled, pulling Hux's face in to kiss him. It was soft, and Hux's lips were deliciously warm, and as much as he didn't want to, he pulled back. "I'll leave you to it then. See you around pretty boy." He winked before seeing himself out, taking the normal way through the front door as to not raise suspicion. He gave a polite thank to Mr. and Mrs. Hux as he left, and got into his car. He was elated the whole ride home, with nothing but a stunning ginger on his mind until sunrise.

Hux was happy when Kylo pulled him in for a kiss again, but he frowned in disappointment when he pulled away. He supposed he really did need to do his homework, though. "Fuck off, Kylo," he said with a grin. When he was gone, he sighed and got off the floor, sitting at his desk and starting his work.


End file.
